Complicated? Not So Much
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Or why Nagato really does not want to let Yamato sail and join their fellow Fleet Girls in battle. And why Nagato's choice gets taken from her, because she deserves to be selfish and go for what she really wants. Is the summary confusing? Of course! NagatoxYamato one-shot for Glexen. Happy Birthday, my friend! Read'n Enjoy, people.


**Complicated? Not So Much**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The sun was giving away the signs that its shift was coming to an end for the day. Dusk would come and then, the moon would replace the sun in the sky.

Secretary Ship Nagato sighed ever-so-slightly as she let her chin rest on her laced fingers. She sat on her desk, looking wistfully out the window and further away, at the calm, crystalline water of the ocean.

"You know, Nagato-nee?" Came the voice from her side, where she always was.

"...Mutsu?"

"You are terrible at hiding what you feel."

"...it's complicated."

"No, Nagato-nee. No, it is not. I know why you keep Yamato on land." Nagato's fellow Secretary Ship, Mutsu, looked nonchalant as could be as she stepped up to the window and gazed outside, crossing her arms calmly under her bosom.

"You know as well as I do that she cannot be allowed to sail because she requires too many supplies and-" Nagato did not stop looking at the sea outside as she spoke, yet she could not help averting her gaze donwards.

"And so does Akagi-san."

"...but she's a carrier, and-"

"Nagato-nee."

Nagato's beautiful garnet eyes softened.

"...damn it, Mutsu."

"You keep Yamato here, on this island, as far away from the danger as possible because you want to protect her. Nagato-nee, _you know_ I can read you like an open book." Mutsu went on, her lips curving into a gentle smile.

"It's complicated, Mutsu. You know I..."

"Yes. I know how you feel about her…and I know how you feel about me. And you know what I feel for you." The tan-haired Fleet Girl looked at Nagato from the corner of her eye.

"Mutsu...damn it. I...I don't..." The black-haired Fleet Girl lowered her arms and clutched her hands together tightly.

"You don't want to be selfish. I know. But keep in mind...that being selfish is a privilege. Not a right. And that's why...If anyone has the privilege _and_ the right to be selfish...it's you. Nagato-nee, you know it's more than enough for me to be by your side for as long as you'll allow me. And that is why I'm taking away my privilege, my right to be selfish...and give it to you, Nagato-nee." Mutsu's smile remained as Nagato finally broke, as it were, and looked at Mutsu in disbelief.

"Mutsu, wha-what? But...!"

"You, out of all of us, deserve this, Nagato-nee. You deserve to be selfish, to go after what your heart truly desires...and what Yamato's heart truly desires in the process."

"But I **can** still decide, Mutsu. I can-!" Nagato's beautiful, luscious black hair fluttered as she lost her cool just a bit more, standing up from her seat.

"No, you can't. I know you can't. _You_ know you can't. And that's why I'm using my right to be selfish by making things simple for you, Nagato-nee. I won't _let_ you decide." Mutsu kept on smiling even as she stepped up to her fellow Secretary Ship and grasped her hands gently in her own, helping Nagato loosen her clenched fingers.

"...Mutsu...you're **way** too kind for your own good. Damn it all..." Her garnet eyes closed, Nagato grit her teeth when she trailed off.

"Then, you can kiss me to soothe my aching, lonely heart. You know I'll let you do that, at least~" And there she was, the teasing tone that Nagato adored so very much.

"...not funny, Mutsu."

"In any case...go, Nagato-nee. You know Yamato will give you as much time as you want, she'll wait for you as long as it takes. But, hmmm...how would Akatsuki-chan put it...? It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, hm~?" She gave Nagato a gentle pat on her soft cheek before stepping back, letting her fingertips linger ever-so-softly there.

She sighed.

"Mutsu...thank you. I don't know how, but when this is over, I will make it up to you."

"Hm, well, I look forward to it~"

Nagato then gave Mutsu a small, meaningful smile and headed for the door, determined and full of resolve to go see Yamato and put an end to this game they seemed to have been playing for so long...Yet her last obstacle was Mutsu gently wrapping her arms around her waist as the tan-haired Secretary Ship hugged Nagato from behind.

"Just in case that one of us doesn't make it, doesn't get to see this war end...I love you, Nagato-nee."

"...I love you too, Mutsu."

Then, Mutsu's hold on her loosened and then, she gently pushed Nagato towards the door. The longer-haired woman did not look as she opened the door and walked away.

-o-o-o-

The gorgeous Fleet Girl, Yamato, stood outside, gazing at the emerging stars as the moon took over the night sky. She stood on the fine, white sand of the beach with all the grace and posture that all of her fellow ships admired her for. She did not need to turn around when she heard the soft footfalls on the sand as her new companion stepped up and then, wrapped her warm arms around her waist and she felt her beloved's breath caress her ear.

"Good evening, Nagato-san. How do you do?" The purplenette spoke with humor mixed with affection. The Secretary Ship sighed and then, nuzzled the back of Yamato's head, laying a gentle kiss on her rich purple hair.

"My decision got taken away from me." Nagato spoke calmly, yet the bittersweet tone of relief was evident in her voice. Yamato knew and loved her long enough to hear it. She prided herself in that. She gladly leaned back into Nagato's embrace, letting her black-haired beloved squeeze her gently, pulling her flush against her warm, soft chest.

Back to front they stood on the beach, looking up at the stars and the moon above. It had been too long.

They had been away from each other for too long. They had to put their blossoming love on hold for _far_ too long.

"I know I can't hold you back forever, Yamato. But…just…the knowledge that you could be in danger, the thought of the worst case scenarios…I want to protect you, Yamato. I really do…" the black-haired Fleet Girl spoke, her deep voice thick with emotion that she did not quite know how to express, yet that voice was soothing and put the maiden she held in her arms at peace. Yamato turned sideways in her beloved's embrace, laying a hand on her warm, blushing cheek and leaning in to kiss her on the other cheek, then her chin, and then, claim Nagato's lips in a deep, long kiss.

Both stunningly beautiful women sighed with bliss and relief as they shared that kiss; they had missed each other's lips, each other's warmth, each other's love for so very long…yet this one kiss they shared reinvigorated, rekindled the flame with amazing speed.

"I know you want to protect me…but who says we can't protect _each other_? Let me protect you in return, Nagato-san," Yamato spoke sweetly as they broke the kiss, yet their lips still brushed temptingly against each other's as the purplenette spoke. She turned fully in Nagato's embrace to hold her back in kind, resting her head on her shoulder. "When push comes to shove, when battle rages around us…we will protect each other. Alright, Nagato-san? For now…please, hold me. Let me remember how much we love each other."

Nagato's arms holding her safe, secured and loved in her arms was all the answer Yamato needed.

 _FIN_

 _ **For Glexen. Enjoy your birthday present, my friend!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
